


Vivi Yukino Research Notes, Tempo

by swiftishere



Series: Interview Logs and Annexed Documents [2]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diary/Journal, Gen, Paranormal Investigator!Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), basically (points at all the tags for tiai) yeah, i don't think i get to tag characters if they just get talked about a whole lot huh, ok this is just lore for tiai so like. read that first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftishere/pseuds/swiftishere
Summary: Excerpts from encounter logs, interview summaries, and spirit descriptions written by one Vivi Yukino, concerning the "Tempo hill ghost" she's decided to investigate in her spare time.
Relationships: Arthur & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Lewis & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Series: Interview Logs and Annexed Documents [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063589
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. wk 1.1 - 1.5

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: "In Which Swift Can't Remember What's Happening in Their Own Damn Fic So They Write Another Fic to Keep Track"

_Research into the "Tempo hill ghost," d11_

_I think I'm finally ready to get moving on this thing. Progress with townspeople has kind of ground to a halt - nobody's around who really remembers a proper sighting at this point. Everyone's been too cautious about staying out of the hills, so all I get is second- and third-hand accounts. How reliable they are is anyone’s guess. I'll compose a preliminary writeup of the spirit before I get moving, just for recording purposes. Will jam the recordings and old clippings into a box and probably not look at them again once we get home._

_I'll pack the usual travel bag and give Mystery a heads-up, of course, but I really don't expect to be out there for more than a day. There's some old hiking trails in the area that should make progress fairly easy, as long as I don't have to diverge from them to account for warping space. Which I shouldn't - this ghost doesn't seem able to affect the territory at all._

_Let's not get got!_

_VMY_

* * *

_Preliminary Writeup- purely speculative! not confirmed!_

_**Name** : "Tempo hill ghost" (sourced from urban legends)_

_**Known information** :_

_My earlier skepticism about the accuracy of 'ghost' still holds._

_Reports of the spirit's behavior are frustratingly vague, seeing as nobody goes up to where it is anymore. For now I've separated the stories into three behavior patterns, which I'm terming 'Hide', 'Chase', and 'Violent':_

_-Hide behavior involves the ghost actively removing evidence of its existence from a person's path, often incompletely. Least common pattern, may have been "retired."_

_-Chase behavior involves the ghost attempting to frighten trespassers into leaving, via verbal or physical warnings and threats. Second most common pattern._

_-Violent behavior is the most common pattern, and was written up as the only one in my pre-arrival notes. Pretty self-explanatory._

_No definitive description of the ghost's appearance exists. May manifest as a skeleton, a dark figure, or a corner-eye hallucination, size and shape varies. Most likely shapeshifting. Possibly cloaking._

_Haven't been able to construct an accurate picture of its powers, either. Appears to be able to manipulate the environment to a certain extent, but not on a large scale. Cannot make a conclusive judgement on anything else._

* * *

_Tempo hill ghost, investigation wk1d1 - compiled from notes made during meeting_

_The Tempo hill ghost is, in fact, two distinct entities that have been fused into one by local legends. Confusion is understandable, as both live in remote locations and actively oppose visitors, so that someone would meet more than one by accident is unlikely._

_I met first with the spirit called Lewis. He introduced himself as a ghost, and I'm inclined to agree from what I've heard, though he has yet to speak on a former life. He lives in a constructed manor that shifts form, based on outside influence rather than internal direction from what I can tell. It presented itself as a trap-filled abandoned house when I first arrived (I believe this is the source of the accounts of the Violent behavior pattern), but shifted abruptly once I met the spirit in control, becoming a warm and well-kept mansion._

_Lewis himself ~~shares~~ appears to share none of the hostility of his home. Once he ascertained that I wasn't there to exorcise him, he welcomed me in and invited me to sit down and visit, even going so far as to make some tea - done as a living person would, and not just conjured, oddly enough. (The tea was fine. Some herbal blend, well-made, but a little too sweet for me.)_

_I won't copy most of the conversation, but at one point he made a very specific comment about a second ghost that obviously caught my attention. He said the spirit lived down through a valley, and according to him was a malicious trickster that "act[ed] the part of a lost soul [...] to fool people into coming close" only to kill them, presumably with the lightning magic he allegedly wielded. He commented that he had personal experience with the ghost, when pressed, but wouldn't answer further questions and was adamant that I stay away._

_At the end of the visit, he sent me off with a box of cookies, that I believe were premade but were still as warm as if they'd been baked fresh. (Utilization of his fire powers, perhaps?)_

_The second ghost showed himself immediately when I approached, but was verbally hostile, demanding that I leave at once - I believe this, combined with human stubbornness, is the source of the Chase behavior pattern. Bribery with the cookies worked surprisingly well. The ghost's name is Arthur, and he does wield lightning, but didn’t act like a lost soul, attempt to draw people in, or ever try or threaten to harm me. I'm uncertain as to what could be the cause of this discrepancy. Maybe he sensed I was warded and armed? Or could there be some reason he isn't interested in humans, and only harms fellow spirits? Things to pursue questioning on._

_The only things of real note that happened during my short conversation were:_

_-He admitted to recognizing Lewis's baking as soon as the box was opened._

_-He spoke about Lewis similar to how Lewis had spoken about him: making insulting claims that don't match what I experienced at all. That he was only nice until "he decides he doesn't like you," and "holds a grudge for forever." I suppose it's possible both of their attitudes are a result of some old bad blood? A territory dispute, maybe? They do live awfully close together. Perhaps Arthur invaded Lewis's domain somehow, and he took it too personally?_

_As soon as I tried to ask more about Lewis, I was ejected from the house._

* * *

_Early writeup - "Lewis" (TEMP1)_

_**Type** : Incorporeal/Undead_

_**Name** : Lewis [Unknown]_

_**Classification** : Ghost, ?_

_**DoD/CoD** : Unknown, must be older than the hill ghost legend_

_**Anchor** : A large heart-shaped gold locket. Engraved on the front is a rose with a raised coffin shape in the middle, into which is set a small keyhole. If the key exists, I don't know where it is._

_**Photo or Description** : shit I forgot a photo! do that next time I visit._

_**Powers** : Fire (primary), creation or manipulation of structure (possibly limited only to his home area), creation of minion spirits in the form of small, shifting wisps in the color of his fire magic._

_**Other notes** :_

_A generally friendly spirit, contrary to local reports and the behavior of his home area (see wk1d1 notes)._

_Classification into my working system is impossible. I need to make more improvements. I'll brainstorm later. He's powerful, but also retains his mind completely. Is he actually a ghost? He's manifested at least one version of his home, possibly both of them, and doesn't appear to be burdened by it._

_Interests include baking - he appears to have a lot of stored baked goods, which are made "fresh" again with magic. I'm uncertain where he gets the ingredients - they may be conjured, but they taste very real._

_Minion spirits - referred to by Lewis as "deadbeats" - are very sweet and cuddly once they've ascertained you're not a threat. Possibly implying a desire on the part of Lewis for company or contact? Can't ask about that yet. Why do they hate strangers?_

_Has an odd distaste - hatred? - for his counterpart (TEMP2), believing him to be a violent liar. Refuses to discuss him further._

_I don't think this town keeps good enough records for me to look him up by first name alone and find anything useful, especially if he’s as old as I think he is. Combing through their newspaper archives was hell anyway, and I'm not gonna do it unless he's completely refusing to talk._

* * *

_Early writeup - "Arthur" (TEMP2)_

_**Type** : Incorporeal/Undead_

_**Name** : Arthur [Unknown]_

_**Classification** : Ghost, ?_

_**DoD/CoD** : Unknown, must be older than the hill ghost legend_

_**Anchor** : Who the hell knows, I think he's hiding it. It's possible all the clutter in his house was created to hide or distract from it? Have I encountered other spirits that intentionally hide their anchors? All that's coming to mind are ones with fixed locations._

_**Photo or Description** : No photo again, but not my fault this time. He wears simple clothes, has a skeletal head that appears permanently covered in fire, two black "antennae" at what I assume is his hairline, and a "tail" shaped like a lightning bolt._

_**Powers** : Electricity (primary), creation or manipulation of structure (possibly limited only to his home area)._

_**Other notes** :_

_Similarly impossible to categorize as Lewis was._

_Not friendly. Kicked me out of his house as soon as I started verging into personal questions. Did not return cookies._

_Didn't get a good look at his powers, but his home is built into the hill itself, and is a mess. Spiderweb of rooms full of clockwork machinery. The whole thing feels manifested, which implies his power is at least on level with Lewis's. Hasn't appeared to have manifested any smaller spirits - it may be out of his range of power, or perhaps it reflects his dislike of company._

_From what little information I was able to get from him before I was forced out, he has a dislike of his counterpart (TEMP1) that corresponds to the other ghost, believing him to rapidly change his opinion of others and hold long and unnecessary grudges. The moment I tried to pry into their history, he told me to leave and seemed on the verge of a magical outburst._

_I'm considering the possibility that the discrepancy between the two spirits' accounts is due to my being surrounded by magical protections. I could try to disguise them when I visit next, and see if that alters anything? Lewis may be entirely correct, and Arthur's behavior is owing to him sensing I'm dangerous and not easy prey. A sort of mid-tier predator behavior- hunting humans but not touching things he senses could truly harm him._


	2. wk 2.1-5.4

_Tempo hill ghost, investigation wk2d1 - compiled from notes made during meeting_

_Had a good conversation with Lewis today. He made me tea again and brought out some pie. I think he's just relieved to finally be getting rid of some of his baking._

_I asked about the other spirit first, not mentioning that I'd been to visit him. He was still reluctant to talk, and repeated his previous warnings. Questioning into their connection seemed to set him off, so I chose to drop it and pursue other topics._

_He likes to read. Quite a lot, I think, judging by how excited he was about the topic. He has a library in his mansion, which he took me to see once I'd finished the pie. It's structurally as impressive as the rest of the house, but he admitted that most of the books were fake._

_He demonstrated some more of his power as well, while I was there. He seems to use fire for everything, and almost none of it is destructive. It must respond to his will and do whatever he needs it to - cleaning, lighting, constructing, etc. and only presents itself as fire because he considers that his default state. It makes me wonder what I could do with my ice, if I had the strength and imagination._

_Next week I'll take him some books and see how he responds._

_I tried to meet up with Arthur again afterwards, but he didn't respond at all. If I didn't already know better, I'd assume the house was an empty shack. I tried the door handle and got shocked in response - not enough to hurt, but enough to make a point. I'll try again next week._

_Oh, I completely forgot about my idea! I will definitely try that next week._

* * *

_Tempo hill ghost, investigation wk3d1 - compiled from notes made during meeting_

_Damnit I forgot again !! OK whatever I will put a sticky note on the van doors to remind myself._

_Lewis loved the books I brought him - some modern fantasy I've read cover-to-cover more times than I can count. Also, I would absolutely kill for this ghost if he needed. He was trying so hard to act polite and confident but I could see him practically vibrating with joy when I told him he could keep them. The torches reacted and lit up, too - they seem a pretty good indicator of his emotional state._

_He handed the book off to a deadbeat - I assume to take it to the library, but he didn't specify aloud (telepathic link? Most likely) and then focused on me again. I took a risk and asked if he had read a lot when he was alive. He didn't seem to mind the question about his former life, simply stating that he had and easy access to new books was something he missed. I will definitely bring him some more. He said he liked reading 'anything', but I think he was just saying that to be polite. Everyone has a favorite genre!_

_I got sent off with more food this time. I thought Arthur was going to be a no-show again, but he showed up just before I was turning to leave and asked what I wanted. He's still very wary of me, but I don't think he can resist the offer of more food. (He lives practically next door to someone who has pantries full of unwanted baking! Just set up a conveyor belt or something, jeez!)_

_His house rearranges itself, I noticed. Hiding tables and setting up chairs. It all seems mechanical, and I think it's his electricity that's powering it. It's fascinating to observe - how much of it works on actual physics, and how much is magic and willpower? How far does it go? - but I don't think he likes me watching it._

_He recognized Lewis's baking again, and told me to stay away from him. Again. I asked him why, and he didn't really respond - said 'you won't...' and then got very quiet. It wasn't much longer before he asked me to leave again, but it didn't feel like it was out of frustration that time._

_There's a static pressure in the whole room, when he gets upset. You feel it in your bones. What happened between those two? Why are they both so sure the other is so terrible?_

_My best guess right now is that back when Lewis, or maybe both of them, was a young ghost, Arthur tricked him somehow and hurt him, or invaded and harmed Lewis's first construction, and he's held it against him ever since. Arthur doesn't think it was that bad, and that Lewis is overreacting. I have no idea why they've decided to live so close to each other, though, when they hate even thinking about the other so much. Stubbornness? Bad luck? Are they both tied to this place?_

* * *

_Tempo hill ghost, investigation wk4d1 - compiled from notes made during meeting_

_I remembered to do the thing !!!_

_I got Mystery's help with disguising myself, too - he's a master at that, I don't think even he could tell I had any magic by the time he was done. He cloaked my bag, too, so I could keep some protection on me without it being sensed._

_Lewis noticed something was different with me right away. He asked if I was alright, and commented that I felt 'weaker' than before. I don't think he's learned yet how to decipher senses of magic, but he could tell something had changed. I told him the truth, but said it was for a different investigation I was doing later that day. Not... technically untrue. He seemed to accept that, and was relieved I wasn't hurt or sick or anything._

_I brought him another book, too - he seemed almost as surprised and happy as last time, having already finished the other one and apparently enjoying it quite a bit. We talked about that one for a good while, and then about the genre as a whole. Nothing informative, but building trust is important, right?_

_Arthur let me in without nearly as much fighting this time. I don't know why - maybe he's starting to learn that I really don't mean any harm, or maybe he sensed my magic was gone and felt more comfortable letting me in. He still let me take the lead on questions, giving pretty evasive answers most of the time. It was a while before he asked me one in return. He wanted to know why I 'wasn't magic anymore.'_

_I gave him an abridged version of the truth - that there was a magic weapon I carried with me for protection, just in case a ghost turned out to be hostile, and I'd left it behind this time because I trusted him. If he sensed something was a little off about that, he didn't question it further. But he did tell me not to leave the weapon behind again. I... have no idea why he’d say that, to be honest. Maybe he's worried about me and Lewis? I didn't think he thought Lewis was violent, just annoying._

_He didn't really seem any more comfortable with me because of it, either. Even more fidgety than usual, if anything. I think he was only half paying attention to our whole conversation. Ugh, if I could just figure out how to make him talk. Usually when I'm fighting ghosts on a communication issue, it's because they're too weak or because they're overwhelmed with rage. I've never had to deal with someone who just doesn't want to talk to me._

_ADD d4: At the grocery store when I decided to test something. Bought a box of cookies, and brought it over to Arthur's house. He could tell right away it wasn't from Lewis, and told me he didn't want it._

* * *

_Tempo hill ghost, investigation wk5d1-4 - compiled from notes made during meeting_

_Picked up a couple more books for Lewis. Mostly fiction - I'd ask how he felt about nonfiction, but he'd probably just tell me he was fine with anything. He's too nice! I did see him eyeing the one about the knights, though, that might be a clue._

_We talked some more about his magic, too, while he was getting our food ready. He said that fire had 'come naturally' to him because it was 'familiar' and could protect him just after his death. I get the feeling he didn't die peacefully._

_We moved on from that subject pretty quick. Apparently both versions of the mansion - trapped and home - are a construct, in some sense, though there is a 'base building' I haven't actually seen yet. He didn't really elaborate on what that base building was, but I assume it has to be some kind of a house, and I feel like there being a mansion in Tempo would've come up at some point in my research, so I think the trap version probably reflects it more accurately. I asked if I could see it but he declined without explanation. Probably it's just too much trouble to strip everything down and he didn't think it would be that interesting._

_Both versions are also very deliberately constructed, apparently. Floor plans and everything - I think he designed this whole place by hand, didn't just let his magic do the work on its own. Which is an impressive level of attention to detail, and I can't imagine how long it must have taken. I guess he's had a lot of time to do it. I got a little more of a tour - in addition to the parlor-kitchen we've spent most of our time in, he also has another, bigger kitchen, dining room, a whole wing's worth of bedrooms, an art room, music room, and a garden out back, and that's just what I saw. I wonder if all of them reflect life passions of his? Or are they all just things he picked up after his death because it was a good way to pass the time? I think he's definitely tried to find a lot of things to fill the hours. He's been alone out here for a long time._

_Had a similar, if much less enlightening, conversation with Arthur. He doesn't know why he's a lightning ghost, either. He says he didn't choose it, and it wasn't reflecting his personality. I think it might have something to do with his pre-death career - he didn't respond when I asked, but he seemed pretty pissed at me for bringing it up. I asked him about his house too, to keep things even. Apparently it didn't even come from a base, like Lewis's - he just dropped it there in empty land._

_He also seems. Really excited about it? I could tell he was dying to start rambling about it, but was holding off and trying to stick to simple answers. It's entirely his design, and he's been adding to and refining it over his entire afterlife, just like Lewis. According to him, almost all of it would be practically functional even in his absence - all he does is provide the power. Way out of my area of expertise or interest, but I tried to keep asking questions just to have him talk some more. He seemed so eager to chat, for once._

_That lasted until I asked if there was any specific layout to it, or if it was just a random collection of rooms. He told me it was 'just kind of jammed together', but the question totally killed his energy. I tried to get him back on topic, but he wasn't excited at all anymore, and when I eventually offered to leave, he didn't even say yes or no._

_Maybe he's embarrassed about not having a real structure to it? Maybe it set off a flag for him, and he thought I was trying to figure out how to sneak around? Maybe there is a structure, but it's not one he wants to talk about for some reason? I'm a little mystified by that._

_ADD: Went back to Lewis's house before the scheduled meeting time. His house still presented as the mansion. Is that its default state? Or did it feel me coming and automatically switch over? Lewis was surprised to see me, so it wasn't his choice. I just wanted to drop off a book I thought he'd find interesting - it's some vampire adventure-romance - but I ended up losing track of time. Mystery wasn't very happy about it._

_Also, note to self: Lewis does not like being called "Lew." Life ties, maybe? Or maybe he just hates the way it sounds. Or I've been misreading him, and he doesn't think we're close enough for nicknames._


End file.
